The utility of a support for a pole which may be used on a surface without marring or changing the surface has long been recognized. Decked surfaces such as patio decks, piers and boardwalks are frequently used for recreational purposes which requires furniture and the like. Since such surfaces are commonly exposed to wind, it is desirable to be able to anchor articles susceptible to wind damage to the deck surface. Umbrellas and umbrella tables are particularly susceptible to such damage and many holders and stands for those articles have been invented.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,016 which issued Jun. 19, 1992 to Dysarz describes a device that can be fixed to a sundeck or a deck of a dock or pier by means of a T-bar extending through the spaces between the floor boards or planks of the sundeck or dock of a pier. The T-bar is inserted into the space and rotated 90.degree. to where the T-bar catches the board or planks. A threaded plug is affixed to the shaft of the T-bar to prevent the T bar from falling out of the space between the floor boards. A T-flange with an underside thread is screwed onto the threaded plug pulling the T-flange into the bottom side of the planks locking the T-flange and the T-bar to the planks. A fishing rod or other item is placed into the vertical tube of the T-flange and is held by gravity or other means. The problem with this device is that it is complicated to manufacture and subject to corrosion.
While many other simpler devices for supporting umbrellas and fishing rods or the like have been invented, those devices generally include screw fasteners which are subject to corrosion or prone to loss, or are bulky concrete-filled anchors that are dangerous to handle because of their weight. There therefore exists a need for a simple pole support for use on deck surfaces which is inexpensive to manufacture and may be quickly connected to or disconnected from deck surfaces without the use of tools while providing secure support for articles supported by poles such as umbrellas and umbrella tables.